Valentine Love
by PrincessBB
Summary: This story is about a 17 year old child named Momo Hinamori. She lost her parents when she was 5 years old. She also lost the will to celebrate Valentine's Day. Will someone come along and make her Valentine's day better? Read and find out. HitsuHina


**Ok people this is my first fanfiction. So please be nice. Tell me what i need to change to make better for my next story ok? Thank you!**

"Again, I'm alone... So far, no one wants to be my valentine..."

Seventeen Momo Hinamori was a high schooler that has been lonely for a pretty long time. Her parents died and since then, her Valentine's Day has been miserable). Before, they would buy her candy, chocolate, and roses; along with giving her a card. Her parents loved her.

FLASHBACK

Mommy, Daddy!!" Young Hinamori Momo rushed to great her parents when they walked in through the opened the door. "Mommy, Daddy I'm so happy your home!" she said as she gave them a welcoming hug.  
"I'm sorry Momo, your father and I had to stay overtime again. But at least we're home."

As Momo and her parents were walking to their car, Momo forgot something. "Hold on!!! I left my book" As Momo ran inside she heard a loud crash. She turned around and her eyes started to water. "NO!!!" She ran over to her parents who were lying in the road with blood running from their body. "MOMMY, DADDY!!!" She started screaming for help. One of the neighbors heard Momo screams and ran over to her "Oh God" Said her neighbor as she ran over and engulfed Momo in a hug trying to make her feel better "Oh Momo I'm sorry you had to see your parents like this" Another neighbor of Momo's called the ambulance but it was to late.

As they laid Momo's parents in their graves Momo was crying on her neighbor, Miss Unohana's lap. "Shh, Momo it's going to be alright" "Why!! Why did they die!?" "It was their time Momo" She then cried harder. "I miss them! I want them back! It's all my fault that their dead!" "No Momo! It wasn't your fault that your parents died. Please stop telling yourself that .Momo covered her face and laid in Unohana's chest and cried like there was no tomorrow.

END OF FLASHBACK

She sighed as she watched people in love go by her. She hated it. She hated the fact that her parents didn't do the same thing for her as they used to. She got up and started walking through the park.

"Mother, Father…I miss u so." She let one tear fall out her eyes but she wiped it away. "Get a hold of yourself Momo! So what! Your parents haven't done things for you on Valentine's Day. GET OVER IT!" She then sigh at herself and realized she should be in school. "Crud! I didn't know it was this late!" With that she ran like hell was chasing her, all the way to her school. She had just made it by a second as she heard the bell ring.

"MOMO!! HEY!!" Orihime ran and gave her a Valentines Day hug. "Hi Momo! Here I got you a card!" "Thank you Orihime. its nice" She said with a smile but inside she wanted 2 cry hard but she knew that if she did that in front of Orihime then Orihime would start crying as well.

"Momo hello" It was Momo's other friend, Rukia. "Momo are you going to the Valentine's Sweethearts Dance tonight?" She looked at Rukia and shook her head. "No Rukia I'm not going. I don't have anyone to go with." Rukia smiles with a mischievous grin on her face. "Hey Hitsugaya!!! Come here!" Momo blushed 'Hitsugaya!? THE Hitsugaya Toshiro!? NO! I can't ask him to the dance! All the girls would kill me!' She was blushing. She really did like Hitsugaya but she didn't know if he would return her feelings "Hitsugaya this is Momo, Momo this is Hitsugaya" "Hey Momo" Momo gulped hard as she blushed harder. "H-hi H-Hitsugaya" Rukia was giggling "Well im going to leave you two to chat" With that she ran with Orihime leaving the two to "talk" privately. "So Momo are you going to the dance later?" 'Oh God! Is he asking me out?!' "I don't know. I haven't been asked yet." He nodded. "Do you want to go with me then? I don't have anyone either." She blushed like crazy and nodded "sure I'll go with you." He smiled "Ok. I'll pick you up around 6pm ok" "Ok" That was all she could say b4 he left "OH MY GOD MOMO!!!" She saw Orihime and Rukia running towards her "You got a date with THE hottest guy in school!" Rukia was so happy. "Momo you are so lucky! Like 30 girls asked him out to the dance but he rejected all of them!" They both squealed. "Momo we HAVE to find you something to wear" With that Orihime and Rukia dragged Momo away to the mall.

6:00 PM

"Momo! Come on Hitsugaya, Renji, and Ichigo are going to be here!" "I'm coming Rukia! Momo came downstairs wearing a blue dress that reached her knees, a white purse and dark blue flats with a ribbon on the end. "Momo, you look so nice!" Orihime complemented. She wore a red dress with black clouds on it and black heels. Rukia wore a black dress with a little of her chest showing for her date and she had on black heels as well. "Yay!!! We all look so nice!" Orihime was so happy. Rukia then heard the doorbell and opened it. "Hey guys!" Renji then immediately blushed when he saw Rukia in her dress "Y-you look nice Rukia" Rukia giggled. "Thanks Renji you look nice as well." Orihime and Momo walked along side Rukia. Ichigo blushed slightly and Hitsugaya was unable to speak "You look nice" They both said in unison. Momo and Orihime just giggled "You boys look nice yourselves." They all left for the dance. All of them were excited to go even Momo.

DANCE

Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were all dancing. Momo and Hitsugaya were talking by the refreshment table. "So Hitsugaya, how old are you?" "I'm 17. You?" "I'm 17 as well" "Cool" They had blushed. They said that in unison "Hitsugaya, do you want to dance?" "Ok" They got on the dance floor and danced. "Momo, you really look nice. "Thanks Hitsugaya. You look nice as well." When the dance was over Momo and Hitsugaya went outside for a walk and to chat. Hitsugaya didn't know what he was feeling but when he saw the moon shine on Momo's face he blushed. "Momo I didn't know how to tell you… but when I saw you 5 months ago…I sort of though you were cute." She blushed but before she could say anything Hitsugaya had wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her gently on the lips. When they broke apart, they were both blushing. Momo was shocked because she got kissed by the guy she liked. Hitsugaya slightly smiles and so did Momo. "I love you." They both blushed and kissed again under the moonlight.

**Was is good? please review. I accept any critique (sp?) I got an idea for Valentine story from my friend MercilessRuby. Visit her page and read her stories ok? thanks bye! **


End file.
